


First Two Toppings Free

by Cyrelia_J



Series: Tumblr Drabbles [8]
Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Alien Biology, Alternate Universe, Established Relationship, Food Porn, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rare Pairings, Strength Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-22
Updated: 2018-06-22
Packaged: 2019-05-26 19:05:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15007397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cyrelia_J/pseuds/Cyrelia_J
Summary: AU (still within the ST universe)Jack and Kelas enjoy some good old fashioned New York style pizza while touring Federation space as part a traveling acrobatic troupe. They may also end up disturbing their neighbors on the other side of the wall of the old motel as well.minor background garashir and way too many old poetry and literature references.





	First Two Toppings Free

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little bit of fun because I love these two together and I love writing happy things for Jack. I also love NY pizza more than anything!

Parmak said he didn’t know which is messier; the sauce or the grease. Ask Jack, and he’d say that Parmak is far messier than the heavenly New York pizza they’d snagged while touring back in Federation space. The marinara oozes out from beneath the molten cheese, and Jack is sure some of it’s gotten onto his boxers even after folding the generous slice over. It may have already stained his costume (The Ferengi is going to yell but the Ferengi doesn’t understand New York pizza or free Federation restaurants or free anything so slag him, mmhm!) Messy, very messy, but again, it’s not as messy as Parmak. No, not as messy, but not as salty good either, sodium riddled sausage, pepperoni, even peppered prosciutto aren’t Parmak’s perfect prick - called _prUt_ in Kardasi - filling his mouth. Nice, thick, cannolis from _Panorama Musicale_ have nothing on Parmak’s sweet little squirts when Jack sucks him hard, effortlessly lifting his ass off the bed, long legs slung over his shoulders- easy trapezee. He hums a little old ditty as his tongue works the sensitive base, _he soars through the air with the greatest of ease…_

Right! Brilliant idea!

“J-jya… jya…” That slippery slur of his name when Jack shows off, dragging him back off the bed with his thin satin slip pushed up to his waist, a good bounce off the mattress of the historic travel hotel letting him lift Parmak’s whole body in the air. It’s physics, force, propulsion, years of practice, balance, muscle memory, and Jack loving showing his lover just how strong he is. Jack has always been unusually strong in spite of appearances. The room smells like pizza. Jack’s mouth tastes like it and Parmak both, and a few steps left on that old retro carpet has Parmak’s back hitting the wall. There’s a few bangs back from the angry something or other on the other side of it - Bashir, it has to be Bashir! - but Jack feels thighs squeezing around his head in a warning. No, no stopping now, having a go at Bashir can wait because Bashir doesn’t have his face buried between the most heavenly thighs, soft scales scraping the stubble of his face.

Oh he’s rooming with Garak, king of the Morlocks so maybe maybe… Parmak’s sharp nails dig into his scalp ohhh focus focus, fuck Mowgli and Kaa. He hums softly _Have You News Of My Boy Jack_ catching Parmak between hiss/moan/laugh at such a morbid thing when he’s… Oh there there, that’s sweet, Jack letting Parmak’s pretty little prick pop back out, his tongue dipping lower, lapping at the wet swollen slit of his _ajan_ in, a wriggle of his tongue, his mustache tickling sensitive scales, a scale of one note higher higher hitting angelic serendipity. There’s another bang, Parmak’s head hitting the wall, a palm smacking it, Jack’s mouth smacking hungrily, fastening tight hard, hands spreading that tight Cardassian ass. One pizza greasy finger teases Parmak’s hole until he bangs the wall again, sobs, and Jack hears Kipling’s english from the agitated mongoose on the other side yelling if he wants volley and thunder he’s damn well about to get it.

“Flashed all their sabres bare, flashed as they turned in the air…” He breathes against Parmak’s heat, a moment to breathe, Jack’s name a whimpered prayer before diving back, stormed at with shot and shell, sliding his finger into Parmak’s gorgeous ass. The contortionist of their act is the envy of so many others, incredible even at his age, (“old enough and that’s all you’re getting out of me you inquisitive boy”) so flexible, so hot, head rubbing the wall, long white braid mussing, spectacles slipping, another _smacksmack,_ “jackjack” chanted like a primitive Nokaran drum beat. They should visit northern Cardassia Prime, visit home, fuck to that steady rhythm mmhm! Jack’s own hard cock pulses in beat to ache so badly in his boxers that he nearly comes when Parmak does, another bang, bang back from Bashir as Parmak’s heavy honey floods his mouth, the face of his beautiful lover, shattered, sundered, begging Jack to shut up, pick a hole, and fuck it, or “be a dear boy” and let him return the favor.

Ahh possibilities, possibilities, statistical probabilities and the likelihood of passing out if he chooses to feel Parmak inside him tonight…

“For I have sworn thee fair and thought thee bright…” he whispers to Parmak’s thigh before stepping back with a throw, up, catching him again lower, legs around his waist as he lets himself step, fall back onto the bed. The flip of a coin, the turn of a screw, the ghosts haunting his head drowned by Parmak’s weight and hips over him, messy, sticky weight, prick still standing at attention, flushed dark and proud, Parmak slowly and seductively teasing the slip back down over it. Hidden, covered, his hand subtly between them with a magical unseen work in that space, free the bird from its cage and beneath that obfuscating curtain, tease, let Jack just revel in the feel of his hot wet slit teasing the tip, holding himself up then down, down, inexorable madness driving some babble of Poe - chasms caves, titan woods -  from his lips as Parmak lets him seat so _deep_ and-

“I get the last slice, right?” Parmak asks with a breathless look to the open box on the bed next to them, just out of reach. He bites the end of his finger as he asks, mimicking that habit of Jack’s (but Jack thinks he himself never looks so tempting when he does it!). Jack grins up as the wall _thuds_ and Bashir shouts something and Jack shouts something back, and they roll over both, stuck together like wild dogs, each with a hand ripping eagerly at that final piece as they come together hard.

Jack always told the rest of the troupe, Earth had the only real pizza in the Alpha Quadrant.


End file.
